


И тут входит бабушка…

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2018 [24]
Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunk Sex, F/M, Rare Pairings, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Дэнни тайно празднует, Джой празднует явно, а Гарольд просто волновалсяПримечание/Предупреждения:AU относительно некоторых событий сериала, кинки/сквики в глазах читателя





	И тут входит бабушка…

Личный кабинет в здании собственной фирмы — не самое уютное место. Дэнни предпочёл бы дерево в парке, уютное додзё, да любую из комнат в доме Мичамов, но он здесь. Немного лучше это место делает только присутствие в кабинете Джой, хотя оно всё и усложняет. На кончике языка у Дэнни вертится «Гарольд жив», и сейчас — самый подходящий случай, чтобы рассказать ей об этом, но нельзя. Очень хочется, очень-очень, но говорить о Гарольде вслух Дэнни не может даже с Уордом, который знает, поэтому, вместо того чтобы говорить, Дэнни, открыв рот, подносит к губам бокал и заливает готовые сорваться с губ слова вином.

Вино кислое и терпкое. Каждый глоток Дэнни сначала долго перекатывает на языке, смакуя вкус, так похожий на его нынешнюю жизнь: не сладость детства, не горечь утраты, не острота приключений. Кислый вяжущий привкус, прячущийся за богатым букетом аромата, за золотистым искрящимся бессмысленными пузырьками цветом, за изящной формой бокала. Шампанское. Напиток беззаботных. Напиток богатых. Напиток идиотов.

Джой тоже пьёт, но совсем не так. Она не смакует, не задумывается над каждым глотком, не разглядывает редеющие струйки взлетающих вверх пузырьков. Она пьёт вино как воду, смешно фыркая, когда носом выходит газ. Джой празднует, радуется, оправдывая своё имя. Радуется счастливому спасению и тому, что в её жизни появился хоть какой-то новый вкус, кроме осточертевшей кислятины.

Она доливает в очередную порцию шампанского синий ликёр, залпом выпивает половину получившейся зелени, фыркает и вдруг оборачивается к Дэнни и целует его. Не в щёку, не в кончик носа, как он привык, не в лоб. Джой целует его открытым ртом в губы, давит языком, проскальзывая внутрь как змея, жмётся ближе, а затем отстраняется и хохочет.

— Видел бы ты своё лицо сейчас! Будто никогда не целовался!

Дэнни улыбается и отставляет в сторону свой так и недопитый бокал. Отбирает у Джой зелёное безобразие и ставит рядом. Она перестаёт смеяться и снова целует его, прижимаясь всем телом, потираясь грудью о его грудь и животом о его пах. Лезет пальчиками под одежду, легонько царапая ногтями, стонет, когда тело Дэнни отзывается горячим напряжением.

— Дэ-э-энни-и-и, — тянет Джой, заглядывая ему, кажется, в самую душу, и теперь он целует её. Целует, чтобы отвлечь, чтобы не проговориться. Целует, потому что она просит.

Губы Джой — кисло-сладкие, апельсиновые, упругие. Она вся упругая под его ладонями. И податливая. И горячая. От её стонов у Дэнни голова идёт кругом, а чи собирается вовсе не в кулаке. Джой вжимает его в стол, вынуждая сесть на край, и ползёт по нему, как по дереву, вцепившись ему в шею и в плечо острыми ноготками. Раздаётся короткий треск ткани, и Джой отпускает его плечо, чтобы задрать на себе юбку, мешающую ей двигаться. Дэнни помогает ей, придерживает, подхватывает Джой, самыми кончиками мизинцев чувствуя влагу на её бёдрах. Джой ёрзает, забрасывает ноги на столешницу по обе стороны от Дэнни, подаётся бёдрами вперёд, прижимаясь горячо и влажно к его животу, оседает, пачкая брюки, дразня натянувший их спереди член, опять поднимается, снова вцепившись в Дэнни обеими руками, улыбается.

— Сделай это, Дэнни, — просит Джой. — Сделай! — требует она, и он перехватывает её так, чтобы можно было коснуться пальцами источника влаги между её ног, развести упруго подрагивающие складки, подразнить сочащийся смазкой вход.

— Плохой мальчик, — мурлычет Джой и тянется одной рукой вниз, чтобы расстегнуть на нём брюки. Она выщёлкивает из петли пуговицу, когда дверь в кабинет внезапно открывается.

Судя по тому, что Джой продолжает возиться — уже с молнией, щелчка ручки она не слышала. Остановить её Дэнни не успевает, потому что шагнувший в кабинет Гарольд очень красноречиво прикладывает палец к губам и ещё тише, чем открыв, закрывает за собой дверь и поворачивает замок. В этот раз щелчка не слышит даже Дэнни.

— Ну же, Дэнни, помоги мне, — требует Джой, и Дэнни, повинуясь кивку бесшумно подкрадывающегося Гарольда, помогает, удерживая её почти на весу одной рукой.

Высвободив наконец его член, Джой прижимается к нему промежностью и покачивается, скользя вверх-вниз, но даже не думая направить его в себя.

— Пальцы… — намекающе шепчет она Дэнни в губы и стонет, когда он послушно запускает внутрь неё два пальца, ещё тремя оттягивая в стороны внешние складки и дразня дальний край входа.

Джой ускоряется, и Дэнни поддерживает темп, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, какими глазами следит за ними Гарольд, но это просто невозможно: Дэнни слишком долго учился замечать любую мелочь, чтобы вдруг перестать. Нельзя не видеть, как расширяются зрачки, заполняя светлую радужку, нельзя не замечать, как острый язык мелькает между напрягшихся сухих губ, нельзя не видеть, как резкие скулы расцвечивает слабый румянец.

Уже беспорядочно двигающаяся Джой всхлипывает и замирает, обхватив Дэнни ногами, утыкается ему ртом в шею, оставляя болезненную метку, пульсирует вокруг его пальцев и даже не пугается, когда шагнувший почти вплотную Гарольд кладёт ей на спину ладонь.

— Девочка моя, — говорит он хрипло. — Ты цела, милая… Я так рад, что ты цела…

Очень медленно Джой поднимает голову и, не моргая, разворачивается в объятиях Дэнни лицом к отцу.

— Я думала, мне привиделось, — судорожно шепчет Джой и теряет сознание, когда Гарольд, качнувшись вперёд, касается губами её лба.

Дэнни вдруг осознаёт, что у него за спиной стоит стеклянный стеллаж, в котором всё отражается, как в зеркале, и что слабая вяжущая винная нота на языке давно растворилась в кроваво-солёном вкусе опасности.


End file.
